The Cut of a Blade
by DCKiyoshi
Summary: Hey this is my first one piece Fanfic! It involves my OC Kiyoshi and his adventures with the straw hats. It takes place after the timeskip and then on out. Rated T or violence, language and other things ,(dubious smile). Also OCxRobin. And before you say anything about the devil fruit in this, yes it's like Mr. 1's devil fruit but this one is a bit different.
1. Chapter 1

The cut of a blade

Prologue

It was a gloomy, rainy day when Kiyoshi's grandfather was deathly sick in bed, battling the sickness that had been bombarding his immune system for months. Kiyoshi was only 13 at the time was horrified at the thought of losing his beloved grandfather. The man who his village saw as a hero.

The small boy was at his grandfathers' bedside, holding a small starfruit.

The distressed boy pleaded to his grandfather, "Please…you can't die like this! You're my master! You need to teach me how to use a sword properly!"

The old man, hacking up some blood said "Kiyoshi… I've taught you everything you need to know, my time has come…"

Kiyoshi yelled at him "No! I want to be like you! A man who can draw his sword at the blink of an eye!"

His grandfather replied "You always were like your Father. Always ready to now and be more than he is." He chuckled slightly but still coughed up more blood. The old' man's heart suddenly started to rapidly beat.

"Kiyoshi!" he yelled. "Give me the starfruit!"

The scared boy gave him the fruit and asked "What are you doing?"

His Grandfather replied, "Kiyoshi…..I'm about to die but when I do, eat this fruit and you will gain the potential to learn all the techniques I've ever achieved!"

And then, in one last breath, the man before Kiyoshi left this world.

Kiyoshis' eyes got huge. He was in shock. He was about to start crying when he noticed something strange about the starfruit. It had turned light blue and was covered in little spirals he was mystified by it appearance.

He then remembered what his grandfather had said before and grabbed it. He sniffed it, but couldn't smell anything bad about it.

Kiyoshi closed his eyes and took a bite.

Kiyoshi swallowed and gasped for air. "Argh! That tasted disgusting!" He started to flail his arms around and suddenly heard the sound of blades. At first he thought bandits broke into the house, but then he looked at his arms.

His arms were now perfectly sharp swords, ready to cut anything.

Kiyoshi was about to freak out, but then he once again remembered what his grandfather had said.

To himself ,with tears in his eyes he said "Thank you Grandfather.,,"


	2. Chapter 2

The Cut of a Blade

Chapter 1

(13 years later)

Kiyoshi woke up to morning like he did every morning. Got out of bed, cut some fruit with his finger that turned into a knife, and ate it, and styled his black hair he always did, in a fohawk style spike. Today was especially good because it was the day Kiyoshi was going to leave his village, to fulfill his dream.

Even though he was already powerful, he felt there was people who could make him even stronger. He wanted to meet them and train under them. People like the Warlord of the Sea, Dracule Mihawk or even Roronoa Zoro.

He walked out of his house and walked around the village, and made his way to his mothers house. As soon as he knocked on the door, his hyperactive sister sprang out.

"Hey big brother!" she yelled enthusiastically while head-butting his stomach.

Kiyoshi had faced mountain bandits, marauders and many other opponents defending the village, but the pain he felt when his sister head-butted his stomach easily outmatched the pain from those battles.

" So you really gonna leave today right? You're not gonna chicken out?" she said with an annoying smirk.

" Of course not! I'm ready to face whatever comes at me!" yelled Kiyoshi. " I just came over to say bye to you and Mom."

"Ok then! MOM!Kiyoshi is here to say bye!"

A few minutes later Kiyoshi's mother walked out, her short black hair shaking a bit. " Well Kiyoshi…I'll miss you.." she said through sobs. The thoughts of her son leaving were saddening to her.

" Mom I'll be fine.." reassured Kiyoshi. " I'll come back one day stronger than I am now!"

His mother smiled " You always were like your father, and his father…"

Kiyoshi with a few tears in his eyes said " yeah…I guess I am..hehe (smile) well I better get going!"

"Alright" his mother said "but be careful…"

"I will Mom, don't you worry!" he yells as he runs off from the village out to the grassy terrain outside the village.

(About 2 hours later)

Kiyoshi was now really far away from the village and found small town. His stomach rumbled in pain.

"Why didn't I pack any food?" Kiyoshi muttered to himself. All he had was a little bit of water, some money, and a few other things that may help him along his journey.

He finally made his way to the town, admiring the new surroundings before him. The taller buildings, new kinds of food he had never seen before, and the people too. It was however a little awkward when he accidently tried to bite a bald mans head thinking it was a washed melon.

" Ya-hoo! I'm having the time of my life!" He turned his arms into swords and swung them in excitement.

(…)

Meanwhile in a nearby building, three shadowed figures were watching him.

One of the figures said " Look boss! He's a Devil Fruit User! And a paramecia at that!"

The biggest one said "Alright boys you know what to do…"

"Yes sir!" the other two said in unison.

(…)

Kiyoshi was finally calming down when two big men approached him. "um…hi. Need something?"

"NOW!" yelled the man on the left. Kiyoshi was suddenly thrown into what felt like a burlap sack.

"Hey! Let me outta here!" He screamed. Then in the blink of an eye, Kiyoshi felt a sharp pain in his head before he could try to escape. He blacked out.

(…)

When Kiyoshi woke up he was rocking back in forth. " Ugh…where am I?". He sniffed the air. It didn't smell the way it was supposed to. He noticed he was in a small room. It was damp and dark and had a small window. He looked out the window to see what was outside.

He saw nothing but ocean.

Well that's the first chapter officially. Hope you guys liked it =D review and chapter 2 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys back with the third or ( SECOND IF YOU YOU DON'T COUNT THE PROLUGUE.) chapter of the Cut of a Blade. With the motivation from Brunetta6 and my music. ( Pokémon the first movie theme and One Piece opening 10) This will be longer and better than my other chapters., We also get the first look at Kiyoshi. So enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Crap! What happened!? Why am I in the middle of the ocean?!" screamed Kiyoshi frantically. "Ugh I feel sick….my head hurts and the boat shaking doesn't make it better."

Meanwhile on the deck of the ship

" Capitan! That boy woke up!"

"Bring him here! Let's get a good look at him!"

(…)

Kiyoshi was laying on his side. He was devastated how easily he was captured. He thought he was stronger than that. Just as he was about to doze off again someone came in.

The man fiercely opened the cage-like box Kiyoshi was being held in and dragged him out.

"The boss wants to see you!" he yelled, dragging him there.

Capitan's POV

"Hurry up and bring me that boy! The sooner we can see what powers he has exactly the sooner we can kill him!"

Kiyoshi was brought before the Capitan and thrown to the floor.

(Third Person POV)

Kiyoshi was a tall, semi-pale skinned boy. He had a bit of muscle in his legs and arms, and had black hair in a spike hair style. He had brown eyes and wore glasses. The lenses were dirty from everything that had happened that day. At least he thought it was the same day

" Where am I?! Who are you!?" yelled Kiyoshi as tired as he was.

" Calm down boy… let's just see what you can do." He said as he pulled out a sword.

Kiyoshi quickly braced himself and turned one of his arms into a sword.

The Capitan raised an eyebrow " hmm… impressive. Well I've seen enough. Boys take him to the "room".

"What room?" Kiyoshi asked anxiously. "Wh- What are you gonna do to me!?"

"Well I'll explain it to you boy… as your final wish" the Capitan said evilly. " You see A devil fruit is quite rare and can be sold for almost 100,000,000 beli… Well your powers are different. The devil fruit you ate is wanted by the Navy for more than triple that!"

"What?!" Kiyoshi yelled. He was confused. But he knew where this was going.

"So now" the Capitan said drawing his sword. "We'll just harvest the fruit from you and sell it to the Navy."

Kiyoshi's eyes went wide but then went serious. With a smirk he said "Go ahead give it your best shot."

The Capitan's eyes got excited " Well alright!" He swung the his sword down hard on onto Kiyoshi's face. But he heard the sound of metal clashing. The Capitan looked down and saw this.

Kiyoshi was blocking his sword with his nose, which was now a blade.

"Ya know… my arms aren't the only things that turn into blades." He said as he leaped up and slashed the Capitan's arm off.

"ARRGHHH!" screamed the Capitan as he fell on the floor of the deck. " Hey idiots!" he screamed to his 2 crew mates. "Get him!"

They shaked their heads in unison "No way! He'll kill us!"

Kiyoshi was now on the mast of the ship. He was trying to figure out a way to signal someone to save him. "Come on someone anybody. That's when he saw something. A ship, a big one at that.

With a figurehead of a lion.

(…)

"Hey Nami, I think I see another ship in the distance!" said a long-nosed figure.

"Is it a Navy Ship?" the orange haired girl asked

"No...but…"

"Well just ignore it! If it's not the Navy or a treasure ship just ignore it!"

"ok! Geez…"

(…)

Kiyoshi's POV

"Dang how are they not noticing me? Hey I got an idea!" he snuck to the cannon room and lit a match. " This should get their attention!" He slowing put the match on the ignition string of the cannon and… "BOOM!"

(…)

Usopp's POV

"… AHHHHHH!" They're firing at us!"

The rest of the crew replied in unison " WHAT!?"

(…)

Luffy's POV

"HEY! What do ya think doing!" Grr…

(…)

Kiyoshi's POV

"Hey I think it worked!" Alright!"…..Why is that figureheads mouth opening?"

END of Chapter 3

Well I hope this chapter was better than before. Here to hoping LOL. BTW I'm starting an SBS question corner style Q and A like in the manga. If you have Q put it in the review and I'll answer it next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys back with chapter 4 of The Cut of a Blade! Now that I have Thanksgiving break I have more time to write! So expect longer chapters. Any way this chapter is where lots of stuff happens. Even a fight with a Straw Hat. Enjoy! (Written while listening to Pokémon music and Binks sake.)And to reply to Brunetta 6 yes Kiyoshi is a bit of a nerd.

Chapter 4

Kiyoshi POV

"Hey? Why is that figurehead's mouth opening?"

(…)

Straw Hats POV

"Come on! Let's use our SUPER Gaon Cannon!"

"No Franky." said Robin "Yes, they fired at us but look at it reasonably. The ship is small and there's almost no threat to us." We could easily take them down, if we needed to, by ourselves."

"Yes, I agree with Robin" said a tall skeleton with an afro. "We should go to that ship and see who they are. Maybe they went mad from being at sea for a long time. When I was lost in the Florian Triangle I wanted to tear my eyes out. Even though I didn't have any! YOHOHOHO!"

"Despite his skull joke, I agree with Brook". Said Nami "We should send somebody down there to see what we may be up against"

"ACK! I'm getting the I-can't-go-on-the-enemy-ship-disease! "

"Ugh…Usopp you big coward." "Well where's Zoro?"

Zoro's POV

"ZZZZZZZZZ"

Straw Hats POV

"Where do you think?" Usopp said to Nami.

"Shut up!" she said as she hit him in the head.

"Well…Maybe I should go" said Brook. "It could be interesting."

(…)

Kiyoshi's POV

"Huh…. It's taking them awhile. But at least the figurehead's mouth closed."

"I guess I could try to-

Third person POV

"Not so fast my dear boy" said Brook. "Tell me, why did you fire a cannonball at our ship?"

"…AHHH! A walking skeleton! Did they hit my head harder than I thought?" said a very distressed Kiyoshi.

"I assure you, you're not hallucinating. I ate the Revive-Revive fruit. I died but came back to life. But back to the main topic, why would you do that?"

"Well….um...I just wanted to get your ship's attention. Cus I got kidnaped by some pirates, or bounty hunters, or whatever they are. I don't know. And you probably don't believe me but let's make a deal."

"What's this deal?" Brook curiously asked.

"We'll battle, you look like a talented swordsman, and if I win, you'll help me escape this ship, but if you win, you're free to kill me."

"Well I won't kill you, but the rest my crew, probably will." said Brook. "But where is your sword?"

"You'll see soon enough" said Kiyoshi "But where's yours?"

Brook drew out his shikomizue out of its cane like case. "Looks can be deceiving…" he said as he jumped in the air, swiftly.

Kiyoshi acknowledged this by saying "He's so fast! "

"That's because I'm nothing but bones! YOHOHOHO!"

Kiyoshi jumped up and slashed his arm at Brook, hitting his pelvis.

"So you're a Devil Fruit user. This may be trickier than I expected."

"You better believe it!" yelled Kiyoshi. "Blade-Blade Technique 12: Cross Chop!"

Kiyoshi's Cross Chop hit Brook's leg and fractured it bad.

"Argh!" screamed Brook. "Your good boy….I'll say that. But not good enough. Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!

Brook flew past Kiyoshi and slashed his sword at him. He then, when he was away from Kiyoshi, he drew his shikomizue back into its cane case.

"Ha! Not a scratch on me! You must have missed you-"Kiyoshi couldn't finish his sentence, because he then looked down and saw a huge gash on his side. "Huu….ha….." he couldn't speak. The words he would try to say would melt way as he peered into the disgusting, bloody red gash that now stained his shirt.

Brook was waiting for him to fall to the floor, but he heard nothing. He turned around and saw he was still standing. He was surprised.

"I-I won't give up… I will fight until death!" With the last of his strength he struggled to run towards Brook to make a blow. But while he was running he fell and couldn't get up. Everything was getting blurry. As he was blacking out he heard Brook say "You win"

(2 hours later)

Kiyoshi woke up and gasped for air. As he was awaking his chest felt heavy. He looked around and saw he was in some sort of doctors/medical room. He quickly looked to his gash and saw it was covered up in bandages and gauze. He looked around the room some more. Upon further inspection it was very clean and organized. That when he noticed something strange. A small reindeer walking like a human being.

"Ummm…..before I freak out, who are you?" Kiyoshi said already prepared to freak out.

"Oh…you're awake! Good! Trust me I would've freaked out before you would've. I'm Chopper. I treated to you wounds while you were unconscious.

"Wow…you did a good job. You must be an excellent doctor." exclaimed Kiyoshi.

"… Shut up! Your flattery will get you nowhere with me!" Said Chopper as he was shuffling happily.

"Ok then…." Kiyoshi said to himself.

Just then a tall, pale, beautiful woman walked into the room. "Oh so your awake. I thought you were going to bleed to death before you woke up."

"Robin! Why do you have to point out such morbid details!?" yelled the reindeer doctor.

Kiyoshi had pretty much stopped listening to Choppers rant as he saw Robin. "H-Hi there "he managed to mutter. " I'm Kiyoshi, or as you probably know me as the guy who tried to shoot a cannon at your ship."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you. My name is Nico Robin."

Kiyoshi blushed a bit "Nice to meet you too."

(Meanwhile)

Straw Hats POV

"And you just brought him here!?" Yelled Nami as she smacked Brook's head. "And shouldn't you have won this "battle" if he was unconscious?!"

"Yes…but in my case I think he won. He was able to withstand my Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri. No regular weakling can withstand that and not die. He must be very powerful."

"Even so, I don't know if we should trust him. If he's as powerful as you said, who knows what he could do?" protested Nami. "He could be a sociopath for all we know!"

Luffy smiled wide and said "Come on guys. Give him a chance. Who knows, maybe if he's strong enough I'll ask him to join ou-"

Usopp and Nami were already hitting him in the head. "Don't ask random strangers to join our crew!" they both screamed in unison.

"Hey! You never know, he may want to join!" said Luffy. "Ha-ha! He's a swordsman like Zoro, but he probably has a better sense of direction!"

"What was that?" said a mildly pissed off Zoro.

"Oh! Zoro, we found some weird swordsman guy! He tried to attack the ship, but Brook got him!"

"By the way Brook, how's your leg? You said he hit you there pretty hard." Said Usopp.

"Oh. I drank some milk I'm good now."

"Calcium isn't that fast acting!" screamed Usopp.

"Well it is in my case!" Brook yelled back.

(Meanwhile in Chopper's infirmary)

"So you say you were kidnapped?" said Robin.

"Yeah…they said they wanted to harvest my Devil Fruit powers and sell it to the Navy."

"Hmmm…The Navy has plenty of admirals and such with Devil fruit powers, but why do they want yours so badly?" Robin said, as she was trying to think of reasons.

"I don't know…" said Kiyoshi "But please, may I stay on this ship just until we reach the next island? Then I'll go."

"Hmmm…I'll have to consult the rest of the crew, but I'll see what I can do." She said as she walked out.

Kiyoshi laid back down and sighed."Ugh…what else could possibly happen?"

End of chapter 4

Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't get any questions last chapter so no question corner this time. But if you have a q about the story or even random one like what's Kiyoshi's birthday or (Brunetta6's highly asked what his fav food is.) just send them to me or put them in your the next Chapter will mark the beginning of a new Arc.

The Beastmen Arc.

Until next time. See ya

hhhhhhHhhhhjklHHHH


	5. Chapter 5

This REDONE Chapter is dedicated to my loyal fans Brunetta6 and Arashi-Storm-Guardian. For Brunetta6, for helping me so much and for Arashi, for giving me my first constructive criticism and helping me realize this chapter was rushed,slopy and OOC a bit the first time. Plus this chapter was supposed to be longer and I got lazy and posted it when it was only half finished than it supposed to be.

Chapter 5

"YOU WANNA DO WHAT?!" yelled Nami and Usopp. "You want us to let him stay here?! He could be a sociopath!"

"Nami-Chan, listen. He said he would leave once we got to the next island." said Robin. "He doesn't seem hostile, and he told me everything that led up to him even being here. He was kidnapped and about to killed by bandits for his Devil Fruit powers."

"He's a Devil Fruit user?" asked Zoro "What would a couple of bandits want a Devil Fruit for?"

"That's the thing" said Robin. "Those bandits weren't going to use it for themselves. They were going to sell it to the Marines."

"Well that's a little strange." Said Nami. "If that's the case, I guess he can stay until we reach the next island."

"Then I'll go tell him the news." Said Robin as she walked off towards the Infirmary room.

She walked in and was confused at what she saw.

Kiyoshi was gone and Chopper was putting knocked down medicines back on the shelves. She got Choppers attention and asked, "Um… where's Kiyoshi?"

"Oh yeah about that." Said Chopper with a guilty smile. "He left the room just now. I'll explain what happened after you left"

**(10 minutes earlier)**

After Robin left, Kiyoshi layed on his back and sighed. "Ugh…what else could possibly happen?"

"Kiyoshi don't feel bad" said chopper. "Now turn on your side so I can put this on your wound." He said as he held up a little jar of medical salve.

Kiyoshi did as he was told, and turned on his side. Chopper applied some of the salve onto the open wound.

Kiyoshi screamed "Argh! It's burns!" He jumped out the small bed and started flailing on the floor.

"Kiyoshi! Calm down!" Said Chopper as he was standing on the small bed.

Kiyoshi got up still flailing around and knocked over a whole shelf of medicine. He immediately ran out of the room.

(Present time)

"And now I'm just picking up the medicine he knocked over." Said Chopper.

"But where is he?" asked Robin. Shortly after saying this she heard scream.

"…OH MY KAMI! It's you!

Chopper and Robin both looked at each other and said "This can't be good."

**(Meanwhile with rest of the Straw hats)**

"…so is this the guy?" asked Zoro.

"Yes" said the rest of the crew.

Zoro was starting to get creeped out at the fact how the man in front of him stared at him in such amazement.

"Y-your him…You're Roronoa Zoro! The swordsman from the…" That's when Kiyoshi put two and two together. The skeleton swordsman, the reindeer- man doctor, and Zoro.

"Wait...You guys…you're the Straw Hats!"

"Yup!" said Luffy. "And you're looking at the Future king of the Pirates!"

"Impressive." Said an ecstatic Kiyoshi "Like you I have a dream too. I want to become strong. Stronger than anybody. So I can fulfill my dream!" He said as he put his fist in the air to look cool.

"Dork." muttered Nami.

"Well what is your dream?" asked Luffy with anticipation.

"I don't know if I should tell you…It's kind of a secret."

"Aww…."groaned Luffy in disappointment.

"Anyways I'll only be here a short time but I'll introduce myself, my name's Kiyoshi and I'm pleased to meet you all."

Kiyoshi got acquainted with the rest of the Straw Hats that evening and got mixed responses.

Nami really wasn't interested in him.

Usopp seemed scared of everything he did. Even moving his arm swiftly towards him scared him.

Sanji seemed fine with him, until Kiyoshi tried to get near Robin.

"No one gets near my Robin-chan!" He yelled at Kiyoshi while also trying to kick his skull in.

Even though he didn't appeal to half the crew he became fast friends with Luffy, Franky and Brook.

"No wonder that cannonball hardly did anything, this ship was built to be strong!" said Kiyoshi

"Well what do you expect from a Super shipwright like me?" Said Franky as he struck a pose.

Kiyoshi shook hands, or in this case handbones with Brook and said "Thank you Brook for allowing me to live. You put up quite a fight."

"You must have much stamina to have survived a battle with me. Next time aim for my eyes. Wait I don't have any. Skull joke, Yohohohoho!"

He had already made good relations with Robin and Chopper.

"Oh crap that reminds me!" yelled Kiyoshi. He frantically shuffled through the small bag he had and sighed with relief. "Yes! They didn't take it! My hair gel!" he said as he held it up like it was some sort of treasure.

"That's what you were worried about?!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"It's hair gel! You can get more!"

"It has sentimental value!"

"How can hair gel have sentimental value?!"

After about 20 minutes of arguing Usopp finally decided to let Kiyoshi think what he wanted.

Kiyoshi looked around and noticed that Zoro was gone.

"Where's Zoro?" he asked himself.

(Meanwhile)

"Zzzzzzz" as Zoro was asleep.

(Later on)

Kiyoshi spent the rest of the day with Luffy, and Usopp who was trying to study him. Literally. Usopp was watching Kiyoshi's every move, action, and even breath.

"Um…a little space please?" said a very uncomfortable Kiyoshi.

"Hmm…what are you…a mercenary? A Marine Spy? An escaped inmate from a mental clinic?" questioned Usopp.

"Far from any of those. In fact my Father and his father were great heroes! I was an okay hero at my village but, I was also a nuisance." said Kiyoshi with an embarrassed face.

"Hmmm….what do you do when you're bored?" asked Usopp with a curious tone.

"Hmmm…I train myself, but I do impressions when I have nothing else to do! I'm ok at them, but if you give me a personality, or who they are and I can do it!"

Luffy started thinking and said with enthusiasm "Oh! You can make any part of your body into blades right? Do this guy Axe-Hand Morgan!" After a brief description and personality description Kiyoshi prepared.

He morphed his whole right arm an axe blade. He also, for added effect, morphed his teeth into small knives so it would appear he had a metal jaw plate.

"I am Great!" Roared Kiyoshi in a deep voice. "Anyone who defies me will meet death!"

Luffy burst out in laughter "AHAHAHA! That was great!"

"Ooh! I got one!" exclaimed Usopp. He whispered something into Kiyoshi's ear and Kiyoshi morphed his fingers in blades.

"I'm Capitan Kuro!" exclaimed Kiyoshi in a funny manner. "Meow! I'm have a cat themed pirates crew! Meow!"

Both Luffy and Usopp burst out in a storm of laughter. "Oh my sides! Ahaha!' yelled Usopp.

Nami walked by and muttered "I think you forget how he acted exactly."

But Usopp replied "Who cares? It was funny!"

It was starting to get late and most of the Straw hats were getting to bed minus Zoro who had already been asleep.

Robin was walking Kiyoshi to a spare room on the Sunny where he could sleep for the time being.

"So this is where you'll stay Kiyoshi" Said Robin.

"Thank you." He said as he putting his bag down.

Robin was about to walk out when Kiyoshi's words caught her.

"Thanking for trusting me." He said.

"Excuse me?" said Robin looking a bit confused.

"Thank you for trusting me and not tossing me back on that pirate ship to leave me for dead. I don't think any other pirates would have taken care of me the way you guys did."

She smiled and said "It was no problem Kiyoshi. Get some rest." She said as she left the room.

Kiyoshi, with his eyes heavy from that day's events immediately fell asleep.

(The next day.)

Kiyoshi up to the smell of breakfast. He was about to leap from bed and make a mad dash to the kitchen, but was halted due to his wound throbbing. He fell back in bed and layed there. Luckily Chopper walked in a couple minutes later to check on him.

"Good morning Kiyoshi!" Chopper said to him. "Figured you would be sore this morning so I came to check on you."

"Well right you were Doctor Chopper. Man, your spot on!"

"Stupid! Calling me Doctor won't get you any kind of special treatment!" said Chopper gleefully.

(Later)

Kiyoshi finally was able to stand up with help of some painkillers Chopper had. He made his way to the kitchen to find Sanji cooking. As he walked he heard "Shitty knife! It broke!"

"Hey I can help!" said Kiyoshi as he turned his index finger into a knife cutting the fruit Sanji was cutting moments ago.

"Huh…maybe you're not as shitty as I thought! Here help me with some more stuff. Breakfast will be finished sooner with your speed."

"Ok" said Kiyoshi.

(Later)

The rest of the crew woke up and came for the breakfast Sanji had prepared. Although Kiyoshi refused to eat his breakfast as a precaution, because Zoro had told him his food tasted like shit.

"Your food is fine! Just eat it!

"What if I don't want to!?"

"I'll shove it down your throat if I have to!"

"Can I have his food?" asked Luffy anxiously.

"NO!" yelled Sanji. "It's Kiyoshis' food and he's going to eat it!

So after a good force-feeding Kiyoshi admitted the food was fine.

"See? Not that bad?"

"Meh… it was okay." Said Kiyoshi with a stubborn look on his face.

"Damn it! You're as stubborn as that damn Marimo over there!"

"What was that shit-cook?" asked Zoro already pulling out a sword.

"You heard me you shitty marimo!"

Kiyoshi stood back as he saw the fight ensure, actually taking notes on Zoro fighting style.

(Later on)

Kiyoshi was walking around the Sunny trying to find something to do when something popped in his head. "Where is the next island?" He then decided to find Nami, who could most likely give him the answer.

He finally found her after looking all around and asked "Excuse me, but where is the next island?"

"Well we're close to one small island with a town, is that good?"

Kiyoshi nodded in agreement "Yes that would be fine! I'll just buy some supplies and –"Kiyoshi stopped midsentence because he had just realized something. "He had no beli.

He walked away and muttered "Well shit! I've got no money, no changes of clothes and I'm running out of hair gel…"

Robin and Luffy were walking by as they heard Kiyoshi ranting and went up to him.

"Did those pirates who kidnapped you steal most of your stuff?" Luffy asked.

"Um… to be honest I actually didn't have any of those things when I began my journey." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"So you were basically unprepared? You're stupid!" Luffy said while laughing loudly.

"Yeah I guess I was." Said Kiyoshi looking a little more depressed.

(The next day)

The Sunny had docked onto the village and Kiyoshi was saying his goodbyes. Chopper gave him some medicine to put on his wound which was getting better every day. "Only put enough on. You only have a little."

"I will Chopper. Thank you" said Kiyoshi as he stuffed the medicine in his bag.

As he was about to leave Luffy, Robin and Chopper noticed something. Kiyoshi was in bad shape. He had tattered, stained clothes. He was actually looking a bit worse than when they had found him. And in this state, if the marines found him there would be no way he could fight back. He'd be too weak to fight back. Inevitably killed by them.

Robin started having a flashback of her horrible experiences the Marines as a child on Ohara but ignored it. She didn't want to think about it.

Luffy thought of Impel Down and Ace.

Kiyoshi walked off until they couldn't see him.

Then Chopper, Luffy and Robin all said "We should go into town to get some supplies." They denied all help from the other and sped off.

Meanwhile Kiyoshi was limping a bit and suddenly heard footsteps. He prepared himself in case it was an enemy but the familiar faces of Luffy, Chopper, and Robin.

They explained why they were there and how they didn't want him to end up as a victim to the Marines. They then made their way to the town.

As they walked they noticed all the surroundings. The trees were beautiful hues of green and yellow, and the bushes had a turquoise color. Little animals like birds and even deer would scurry along the path. There was a small river nearby that was such a clear color of blue it almost looked like glass.

"Wow I've never seen such surroundings like this before…" said Kiyoshi in amazement.

"Hehe. You should've seen the ones on Skypiea! And the different fruits!"

Kiyoshi looked confused and said in confusion "Skypiea?"

"Yeah about two years ago we went to a sky island called Skypiea! I even fought a Kami!"

"Whoa! Really!? There's such a thing as a sky island!? Where else have you gone?"

The walk lasted awhile so Luffy told Kiyoshi about the Straw Hats adventure. He told him about Thriller Bark, Fishman Island, Punk Hazard, and their adventures in Alabasta.

"So wait…You beat Crocodile and Robin joined your crew?"

"Yup!" replied Luffy.

"And then after Skypiea You got Franky at Water Seven?"

"Mmmhm."

"Wow… your adventure must have been something else...Hey look!" Kiyoshi said as he spotted the town.

The trio made their way to the town and started shopping for supplies. Buying necessities like food, water, clothes and in this case hair gel. Plenty of hair gel.

In the clothes shop they found Kiyoshi changed from his ratty, torn clothes, into a V-neck shirt with red, white, and navy blue stripes and some blue jean shorts that were slightly worn out, but comfortable. He also got some shoes with blue and neon yellow colors.

Chopper found and bought some medicines and gave them to Kiyoshi to treat his gash.

After they were done Kiyoshi hugged Luffy, Chopper and Robin, although he did make his hug with Robin an awkwardly bit longer than any other hug.

"Thank you two so much. I'll never forget you guys; you've helped me a lot."

"Hey, since we helped you so much why don't you tell us that dream of yours?" said Luffy with an anxious face, about to explode with curiosity. If Kiyoshi wasn't standing back a bit, Luffys' eyes would probably be touching.

"Capitan-san…maybe he doesn't feel comfortable telling us." Said Robin.

"Actually I feel obligated to tell you guys. Well here goes, I want t-"Before Kiyoshi could finish his sentence the trio heard a loud voice yell from the shop they were just at.

"What do you mean you don't have your tribute for today?!"

They walked over and saw a huge figure yelling at the shop clerk.

"W-Well business was slow today and I haven't gotten a new shipment of fruit yet. I can get to you next week. Guaranteed!" Said the clerk, who was shaking in fear, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You know the tribute rules! Once every week! No exceptions! And you know the penalty!" yelled the looming figure as he raised his arm, with his nails looking as sharp as knives in the air and brought it down with great force.

The shop clerk covered his head with his arms. He was expecting to feel a jolt of pain, but instead heard a metallic clash.

The clerk opened his eyes and saw a figure in front of him appearing to have blades as arms, blocking the arm of the . "W-what…I'm alive…" said the clerk in amazement.

"Run! I'll take care of this!" yelled Kiyoshi. The clerk ran off and so did the rest of the terrified customers who had been in the store.

"Oh so we got a hero here eh? Real pathetic taping blades to your arms!"

Kiyoshi knocked him back out of the store and cut his heel in the process. "Does that feel like it's taped on?!" he said with rage in his voice.

"Oh so you're a Devil Fruit user huh? Well you're still no match for me." Said the figure as his arms started to get larger and his hands turned into paws. Giving him a bear like appearance.

"What Devil fruit is that?" asked Kiyoshi. "A Zoan type?"

"If you must know it's the Oso-Oso no mi, Grizzly model." He said as he lunged towards Kiyoshi in a ferocious manner, trying to tear Kiyoshi into shreds.

Kiyoshi managed to evade his first attack and countered with a slash on the grizzly's' back, leaving a horrible V-shaped gash on the bear's back.

The Grizzly then slashed his long, sharp claws on Kiyoshi's arm in anger.

"Argh! You'll pay for that!" said the Grizzly as he grabbed Kiyoshi by his arm. And swung him into the air up above. He had him launched him far into the air. Too far.

Robin, Chopper and Luffy watched as Kiyoshi came plummeting back to the ground. "He's gonna die from falling form that high!" Yelled Luffy. "I'll catch him! Gomu-Gomu no-"

"Wait Luffy! Look!" yelled Robin and Chopper looking up at the sky.

Kiyoshi was planning out something and finally said "Blade-Blade technique 13! Propeller feet!" His feet then turned propellers and he was almost flying around. He then set his sights back on the Grizzly man and swooped down, pile-driving him the stomach.

"Argh!" yelled the grizzly man as he coughed up blood violently. "You'll regret doing that boy! I'm of a group of pirates who'll kill you for what you did!"

"Really?" Kiyoshi said mockingly "And what group of pirates would that be?"

"The Beastmen pirates, the most ferocious pirates you'll ever see! I'll be back soon with the rest of my crew, but hear my warning. Don't try to fight, for we'll tear you limb from limb!" he yelled as he ran off.

Kiyoshi watched as he ran off. Kiyoshi fell to the ground with a thud and layed there.

Chopper ran to him and started to treat the injuries he had gotten.

Luffy and Robin ran over and sat down next to him. The scratch on his arm wasn't bad but he was tired and in pain.

Luffy started and talking to him and asked "So what were you gonna say?"

"Luffy don't be so inconsiderate! He's almost got killed." Said Robin with a mix of anger and worry in her voice. "Are you ok Kiyoshi-san?"

With a little bit of strength Kiyoshi had he said "Yeah I'm fine, but I think It's gonna get worse." he said with a look of utter distress.

(End of chapter 5)

So yeah this chapter took a while. I wanted it to be longer but I didn't want you guys waiting any longer. So if this chapter was bit boring but it's the beginning of a new arc so it kind of was to introduce some stuff. My little Question Corner I started will start as soon as people start leaving questions in the reviews.

Ugh….the unrevised version of this chapter was bad. So I'm glad I redid it.

Chapter 6 will be up way sooner than this hopefully by next week. Until then see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys It's been awhile since I updated. (About a 3 months) But I'm back with chapter 6! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Captain!" yelled the frantic, bleeding half bear-half man running towards a huge towards a large Pirate ship.

It was a giant ship, not as big as a galleon, but almost, with a stone structure built around the sides, which made it appear to be a huge port. The sail displayed a jolly roger which was very odd looking. It was the skull of a cat with the beak of a bird along with some other animal appendages. It looked like it could've been a failed pet of Frankenstein.

When he reached the port where it was docked, she jumped on board and ran into a room in the center of the ship. He practically slammed the door in trying to enter.

"What the hell Bjorn!?" yelled a figure surrounded by some other people sitting down. "We've been waiting for foreve- wait…what the hell happened to you?!" all the men looked at Bjorn and saw how he was a bloody mess from the fight with Kiyoshi.

Suddenly a huge figure walked through the door. He was a huge muscular man, with blond hair that practically stuck out from the side of his head. He was a bit scruffy looking but intimidating enough to make someone run to their mom in fear. "What the hell is all the commotion f-!" he stopped after seeing Bjorn, the bloody mess that he was.

"Who did this to you?!" said the man with rage in his eyes and in his voice. "Who dares attack a Beastman Pirate?!"

Bjorn started to think back to the fight but realized he never found out who he was. "All I remember was that he was a Paramecia user! He had blades for arms and propeller feet! And he had black spiky hair!"

The blond-haired man's eyes widend as he ran to the corner of the room and opened a small box which had numerous wanted poster and marine notices. He shuffled through them frantically until he finally pulled one out of the stack.

A tall slender man with black hair asked "Captain. What are you doing?" he said wondering what got his captain to act so frantic.

"Look at this paper and tell me…" said the captain.

The black-haired man took the paper and read it. With each word, his face would get a little tenser.

The paper read:

Wanted: Devil Fruit/User.

Name of fruit: Blade-Blade fruit

Description: Fruit: Usually a light-blue starfruit, after consumption, the user can turn any part of the body into any kind of blade. Sword, axe, propellers, etc.

If fruit/user is brought to the Marines, a bounty of 500,000,000 beli will be rewarded to the captor. Regardless if they are pirates or not. No questions asked.

"C-captain…we could be rich…"said the different crew members.

"Yeah…and all we have to do is capture that brat!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"But whose gonna capture him?" said Bjorn, as he showed then all the cut he got, which made the crew quiet down in an instant.

"I'll go." Said the slender, black-haired man. "Won't be hard to bring him down."

(Meanwhile at the town)

Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Kiyoshi were in the shop they had just been in before the fight so chopper could patch Kiyoshi up in a safe shelter. Kiyoshi lay on the floor on an old mat they had found in the shop.

Chopper wrapped some bandages around Kiyoshi's wounds as he said "Stupid! Your wound on your side is barely even starting to heal and you pick another fight with a Zoan Bear guy!? You could get an infection or worse!"

"Stop hounding me about it… I'll be fine, besides at least that shop keep guy was able to live." Said a worn out Kiyoshi, who was breathing quite heavily.

Just then, a man walked into the shop and was surprised to see the Straw Hats and Kiyoshi in the building. He bowed down right in front of Kiyoshi and said "Thank you so much! Without your help I would've died for sure!"

Kiyoshi got a better look at him when he was done bowing and realized he was the shop keep. "Oh! You're that shop keep! It was nothing really." He said as he winced in pain.

"Oh my… it looks like you really got into a big fight because of me." Said the shop keep with a guilty face. "Wait one moment!" he said as he ran to the back of the store. He brought back a small bottle that contained a clear liquid.

"Here, it's a special medicine made on this island that helps heal wounds and fights infection if any. "He said as he gave it to Chopper. "It's the least I can do, since you saved me."

"Thanks" said Kiyoshi still exhausted. He closed his eyes as his head started to hurt.

Chopper poured some of the medicine onto a rag and pressed it against Kiyoshi's wounds. Kiyoshi immediately shrieked in pain. "Argh! Crap that stings!"

"Sorry Kiyoshi, but it's not my fault. The stinging shows that it's killing bacteria!" said Chopper. "So it proves you were getting an infection." Said Chopper proudly.

"Why do you sound so proud? Just because you were right about that?" said Kiyoshi as he closed his eyes. He chuckled a little bit "Ugh… whatever I'm tired."

He closed his eyes to rest and then heard noises from outside. He heard what sounded like wood hitting the ground. It sounded like the surrounding shops outsides were almost getting knocked down by something. He tried to get up but Chopper wouldn't let him.

"Kiyoshi. You can't get up. What if that bear guy is back from earlier? Or he brought more people to fight?!" he said now shivering in fear.

"But what if it's some lowlife taking advantage of all the commotion to loot stores? I could handle that." Said Kiyoshi as he struggled to breathe.

As Kiyoshi tried to stand up and walk out, Luffy got in front of him. "Choppers right Kiyoshi. You're not in any condition to fight. If there is something out there, we can take of it."

"Just get out of my way…" said Kiyoshi. "I can take care of it. I swea-"

Kiyoshi was cut off as the door to the shop was suddenly kicked in and came hurdling at Luffy and Kiyoshi. Luffy jumped up quickly while kiyoshi frantically dove to the side. The door smashed to in to the back wall of the shop and exploded into thousands of wooden shards. At the doorway stood a slender man. He had black hair and was wearing a bright green t-shirt and black pants, and black shoes. The bright green t-shirt made him look every odd, considering how the rest of his attire consisted of dark clothing.

He stood there for a minute looking around the shop until he finally said "Excuse me, but have you seen a man that fits this description?" he walked over to Kiyoshi and handed over the wanted poster.

Kiyoshi's eyes widend as he read the poster. He almost froze in fear as he read the 500,000,000 beli bounty part. In his mind he was thinking. "_What is this? It's like what those guys who captured me the other day were saying!" _ He looked around and noticed that the few other people who had walked into the shop had frozen in their tracks. They looked towards the man as if he was a demon of some sort.

Kiyoshi quickly got himself together and handed the poster back to the man and said "No I haven't seen anyone like this…"

The man looked back at him suspiciously. He looked at him a little more and turned back to walk out.

Suddenly the man turned back around and stared at him one more time and directed his attention to Kiyoshi's hair. Then he remembered something. _"All I remember was that he was a Paramecia user! He had blades for arms and propeller feet! And he had black spiky hair!" _

The man then charged at Kiyoshi, slamming him into the ground. Kiyoshi fell to the ground with a hard impact, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to try to get up and breathe in some air as the man punched him in the face throwing Kiyoshi's body into a wall.

Luffy, Robin, and Chopper tried to stop the man but as they approached him, he suddenly vanished.

Robin looked around and found him right behind her. He had his hand up, as if he was about to just slap her, but his fingers were slowly transforming into something.

Talons.

**20 minutes earlier, on the Sunny**

Zoro was on the deck of the Sunny, expecting Luffy, Robin and Chopper to have already been back. The only other person on the deck was Usopp. Zoro was about to drift off into a sleep when something in the sky caught his attention. It looked like someone was flying in the sky. Zoro couldn't tell who or what it was.

"Usopp! Do you have your spyglass?" he said as Usopp was turning his way.

"Yeah, what do you need it for?" said Usopp who was holding the spyglass in his hand.

"Look over there with it. Tell me what that thing is." He said as he pointed to the spot.

Usopp looked through the spyglass and looked around until he saw a speck in the sky. He adjusted the spyglass and saw what it was. Kiyoshi.

"What the… Kiyoshi's in the sky!" yelled Usopp. "What's happening over there?!"

"Damnit, of course something's gonna happen." said Zoro. "Come on Usopp. We're gonna go see what's happening."

"W-what! Who knows what's going on over there?! Maybe it's just a show Kiyoshi's putting on or something. Yeah that must be it!" said the cowardly Usopp.

"Just come on!" said Zoro as he jumped off the Sunny.

" Hey! Wait up!" said Usopp as he got off the Sunny.

**Meanwhile with Luffy, Kiyoshi and the others.**

Robin turned around and saw the man behind about to claw her with his talon like fingers. He swung his hand down, but stopped as he felt something in his leg.

"Robin!" shouted Luffy and Chopper who had just turned around.

All of Kiyoshi's fingers were knives sinking into the man's legs. Kiyoshi kept grasping the man's leg until the man kicked Kiyoshi in the head until he let go. Kiyoshi's head was pounding and he was starting to have trouble seeing straight. He finally got his eyes focused and saw something bizarre.

The man stood in front of him, but he looked different from before. He now had talons instead of fingers and his arms and legs were covered in black feathers. He had a few colorful feathers on his head too. Then Kiyoshi looked on his face and something else. He had a huge toucan beak where his nose and mouth should be.

Kiyoshi looked tense but slowly lost it as he looked at the beak. "HAHA! You look so stupid!"

"Luffy and Chopper were also cracking up despite the situation. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!" said the Toucan man. "I ate the Tori-Tori no mi: model Toucan! It's not my fault I can't control what I look like! But that's not the point!" He slammed Kiyoshi onto a wall and put his hand in the air again. I'll finish you and collect that huge bounty!"

Kiyoshi was too weak to move and closed his eyes. He opened them and found someone in front of him.

"Hmmph. Need some help?" said Zoro as he held his Wado Ichimonji to the Toucan man's claws, blocking the attack.

"Zoro!" exclaimed Kiyoshi.

"Don't worry. I can handle this." Said Zoro.

**End.**

Well there chapter 6! Hope you like it chap 7 will come soon!


End file.
